Zanessa's Experiences Of Adulthood
by GossipGirl001x
Summary: ZANESSA. From proprosing to spending time with their big family, what Zanessa Experience being adults,parents and husband and wife.
1. The beginning

**Hi viewers, hope you enjoy my story. Please check out my YouTube page: ****/GossipGirl001x**

**Please Review. I'll leave you in true gossip girl style**

**Happy fanfictioning,**

**Xoxo**

**G.G**

**Zanessa's Experiences of Adulthood – The beginning **

**The raven haired beauty moaned softly into her pillow, rubbing the sleep away from her chocolate orbs. Her hair stuck up high in a messy ponytail as she pushed her lips into a pout as she kissed her boyfriends chest softly, trying to lull him out of his sleep. **

"**Zac" She whispered kissing his chest repeatedly and smiling as he let out a sleepy moan. "Zac, you gonna wake up for me babe?" She muffled against his neck as she kissed a line across the base of his throat. She sighed trying to pry his arms away from her bare skinned waist, he subconsciously tightened the grip around her waist as she sighed leaning her forehead against his. "Zac, c'mon baby let me go." She whined her cold breath stirring him awake slowly; she smiled in success as he opened his big cobalt eyes. **

"**Hey" He groaned dragging her on top of his bare chest, moaning as her bare breasts pushed up against his chest. **

"**Hey baby, can you let me go?" She whined scrunching her nose up and giggling sweetly.**

"**Why?" He moaned hugging her naked body closer to his. She giggled showing those beautiful dimples of her's.**

"**Because I've needed to go to the bathroom for fifteen minutes, but you're holding me down." She giggled as the warm, rosy pink brushed at the apple of his cheeks. She smiled as he broke the grip as she hauled herself off the bed wrapping her mid thigh red dressing gown around her and disappeared off into the bathroom.**

**Zac smiled as he watched his girlfriend of four years disappear into the bathroom and a nervous grin spread across his face as he opened the top draw of his bedside table, cautiously he glanced back to the on suite bathroom, smiling as he heard the shower running. Before lifting up a book and pulling out the soft velvet box from underneath it. He smiled quietly snapping the box open and grinning at the gorgeous tiffany cut, simple diamond ring, he slowly ran his thumb over the sparkling single diamond biting his bottom lip. Zac had had the ring for a little over a month, he had been thinking about making her his wife for a long time, but he had held it off till the right time in both their relationship and career. Now, was the time, he was going to ask her Christmas Eve and that was in two days. He wasn't so nervous about if he was doing the right thing, because he knew he was. He just wanted it to be special and everything run so smoothly, he was cautious about what she would answer, but he knew she loved him just the way he loved her. **

"**Babe?" He hurriedly put the velvet box back in the draw as he heard her call him from the on suite bathroom. **

"**Yeah Sexy?" He yelled flirtatiously back as he heard her click open the door and come strolling in, his eyes trailed down her tanned legs, his lips pushing together as his eyes trailed over the curves of her towelled body. **

"**Finished checking me out yet?" She giggled raising an eyebrow before walking to her draws and pulling out some underwear.**

"**Never" he winced at the stiffness of his legs before pushing himself up against Vanessa's back, caressing her small tender shoulder blades.**

"**Zac" She moaned as he kissed the curve of the back of her neck, while she shakily pulled the straps of her sexy black bra over her delicate shoulder. She gasped as he placed his limp luggage at her backside as she bent down pulling the silky black thong up. Zac smiled feeling her moan vibrate through her body, he loved the effect he had on her, it made him feel... special or was it in love? **

"**Zac" she sighed shoving him back slightly, "You need to get a shower, we've got to meet the gang at half twelve." **

"**Awe c'mon" He moaned putting on the boxers she pushed against his chest. **

**Zac spluttered as his mother just embarrassed him yet again, with one of his embarrassing stories. Why doesn't she just publish them on the internet? Zac sighed aggravated before pushing off and out of his seat, before striding angrily out the door. **

"**Zac?" His head snapped up at the quiet voice of his girlfriend, he smiled gingerly at her watching as she cautiously wrapped her arms around her waist. He knew how when he got angry she was a little weary around him, he hated it but he knew she knew he would never hit her it just scared her a little. "You okay?" She mumbled into his chest as she listened to the sound of his racing heart, not knowing if it was to do with why he walked off or if she had that effect on him. "You stormed out of there pretty quick?" **

"**I just hate how they always try an embarrass me in front of you all the time." He smiled as he heard her chuckle.**

"**Babe, don't worry every parents like that. Believe me you've met my dad!" She grinned up at him and he nodded slowly smiling. He breathed out a shaky breath as he stroked the curve of her waist pushing up the material slightly so he could stroke the bare skin of her stomach. "So you ready to go back in?" She whispered breathing sensationally in his ear, making shivers run down his spine. **

"**Yeah..." He smiled taking her hand in his.**

"**What was all that about, Zachary?" Starla Efron growled sternly, as Zac took his place at the restaurant table opposite her.**

"**Nothing Mrs. Efron, Zac just needed a breathier. Right Zac?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow in his direction. Zac nodded taking a sip of his cider, rubbing his lips together afterwards gingerly smiling at his mother.**

"**So Guys what's happening this year for Christmas?" Ashley queried as she rubbed her fingers over Jared's knuckles affectionately.**

"**Actually, you can count me and Vanessa out!" Zac exclaimed casually, everyone turning to the couple with a raised eyebrow.**

"**What?" Vanessa turned to Zac confused. **

"**I'm sorry guys, but we're busy—"**

"**We are?" Vanessa muttered her eyebrows furrowing.**

"**Yes, we are. " He replied sternly. "How about Boxing day this year?" He questioned happily. **

**Christmas Eve 5.30 pm**

**Zac smiled as he rubbed his hand up and down Vanessa's bare arm, as he watched one of the Friends episodes which they tended to watch around that time of year. Vanessa was curled up against Zac's side, she had on red tight corset with two thick straps and some white skinny jeans and some pale pink fluffy slippers. She sighed pulling her hair into high ponytail, before leaning back against Zac's shoulder. Zac's mind was swarming with thoughts, at the end of the episode he would ask her. It was all up to fate from now. **

**Christmas Eve 6.00 pm**

**Vanessa smiled pulling herself up off the sofa, "You want something to eat babe?" she questioned as she switched off the DVD player. Zac smiled nervously, holding both her hands in his. **

"**Zac?" She questioned curiously.**

"**Can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure"**

"**Stay there." He muttered grinning before disappearing and re- appearing five minutes later. "Come with me" He whispered taking her hand and walking into the bedroom, and taking her over to the window. "Look out the window." He grinned as she gasped watching the beautiful fireworks go off from the other side of the lake they lived nearby, she could just make out the busy afro of Corbin Bleu's hair, but she could have been wrong. When she turned around she froze, seeing Zac on one knee.**

"**Vanessa Anne Hudgens..." He breathed out, pulling the velvet box from his trouser pocket. "Will you marry me?" He questioned biting his lip to stop his nervous grin from spreading anymore.**

**Vanessa's chest tightened, as tears ran down her cheeks. "Yes" She choked out smiling through her tears. **

**That was the start of their life, together... but it can't end here can it, I think it's time for the story of: ****Zanessa's Experiences of Adulthood.**

**Presented by GossipGirl001x**


	2. Have you been outside?

Thanks for all the comments I got.

Selena (GossipGirl001x)

Peace xoxo

Zanessa's Experience Of Adulthood – Have you been outside?

Vanessa grinned pulling her hair into a loose bun as she bounced down the hall of their apartment, her fluffy pink slippers sliding across the polished wooden floorboards. As she skidded into the kitchen, she giggled silently at her fiancé cooking in her cute little baby blue apron. "Nice Apron Babe" she mocked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and caressed the bold abs that were hidden under the apron.

"Morning to you too babe" He chuckled and a small moan escaped his lips as she pushed her freshly glossed lips against his bare shoulder blade. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" He questioned as she peered over his shoulder, just about seeing what he was cooking whilst on the balls of her feet.

"With..."

"A strawberry on top" she giggled making her way to the coffee maker and turning it on.

"You know me to well" she smiled at him as he glanced at her before flipping the pancake in the pan. "Make me a coffee, while you're at it." He exclaimed cheekily winking at her which made her knees bend slightly.

"Sure." She muttered, her head anxiously snapped up as the pink razor danced and vibrated on the kitchen island. She sighed, before smiling as she flipped open the cell, and opening the text message: '**Engaged huh? When were you going to tell your little sister? –Stella**' she giggled flipping close her phone with her chin as she bit on her lip.

"Who was that?" Zac asked curiously as he placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her before doing the same for him. She giggled slightly, as she slid onto the high breakfast stall.

"Stella, She wanted to know when I was going to tell her that I was engaged." She smiled cutting a bit of the pancake and placing it in her sexy mouth. All Zac could do was stare at her mouth, how she ate just drove him mad, and which is worse she completely knew it.

"Babe, you going to eat... or stare at me?" she smirked, knowing exactly what control she had over him, he snapped his head down immediately blushing as he dug into his pancakes.

"Thank god." Vanessa moaned breathlessly as she slid down the front door of their apartment, Ashley just mutely nodding as they tried to catch their breath.

"Look what you've done!" Ashley exclaimed jokingly as she shoved Vanessa playfully who was still trying to recover from sprinting from Ashley's truck.

"Errrrgggghhh! THIS SUCKS!" Vanessa screamed, biting her bottom lip as her fiancé and Corbin Bleu entered the room, from the basketball court outside. Ashley and Vanessa burst out laughing on the floor to the point where the two guys had to lift them off the floor and try and calm them down.

"Babe... have you been outside?" Vanessa asked curiously and got a confused look shot back at her.

"Yeah in the basketball court..." He muttered but she cut him off.

"No, I mean outside, outside ... like in public?" She questioned biting on her bottom lip.

"No why?" He muttered brushing a fallen curl from her in front of her eyes.

"They Know." She whispered slowly, hoping he wouldn't freak out.

"Who know's?" He whispered back confused as he cups her face to get her to look in his eyes.

"The paparazzi" she muttered slowly as she started into his eyes watching as they widened once her registered what she said.

"The whole world knows probably." Ashley blurted out and Vanessa immediately winced at her words, before turning around and giving her a hard stare.

"Erm... We'll be off now." Ashley exclaimed uncomfortably as she dragged Corbin out with her mouthing a 'sorry' on her way.

"Zac..." Vanessa whispered as she cautiously touched his cheek, smiling as he leant into her touch.

"I wanted us to tell them. I wanted to tell my family ourselves." He sighed sitting down slouching forward his head in his hands.

"I know Honey, but it's done now." She whispered into his ear, kissing his soft earlobe, and rubbing her back lovingly.

"I know. It's just not how I pictured it." He muttered turning to face her. "But you're everything that I pictured." He smiled as she blushed shyly looking down, taking her delicate chin and pulling her into a soft kiss, their lips barely brushing as they savoured the texture of each other's lips. Vanessa's lips broke apart slowly as she pushed her forehead against his looking up into the big blue eyes.

"I love you" She whispered softly as she watched his eyes light up slightly.

"I love you too." He muttered, tilting his head slightly. "Pretty Girl" He whispered before smashing his lips against her's, she smiled into the kiss that was what he always called her from right up to their first kiss.

Breaking apart breathlessly they smiled into each other's eyes as Zac lunged for Vanessa, dragging her onto his lap. Before sliding his hand up to the curve of her neck, nudging her neck to make her tilt her head, to slowly kiss her lips, smudging the lip gloss onto his lips. Vanessa moaned as he slowly sucked her weak spot, on her neck making Vanessa wither on top of him.

"Zac" She moaned softly as screaming slightly as he bit down on her neck.

"Vanessa" He gasped as she slid her hands underneath his work out tank top, caressing the bold abs and kissing deep into his neck. "Let me make love to you" He whispered as she pulled back breathlessly, she smiled her eyelids fluttering as she nodded slowly. Before giggling as she was swung over his shoulder and carried to the bedroom.

Vanessa moaned in frustration and pleasure as Zac held onto her wrists pushing them up above her head as he caged her down on the bed in a heavy make out. Zac's fingers brushed lower unzipping the high waist trousers, and pulled out the bottom of the sexy, white, lace fitting, Victorian blouse. Vanessa stroked the back of his neck playing with the hairs of his neck as he finished opening the blouse, she moaned and pushed his head closer as he kissed her collarbone, tugging slightly at the red, sore flush beneath him.

Zac grunted into the creve of her neck as he pushed deeper into her womanhood, as he enjoyed the fireworks that were exploding through their bodies. Them both savouring the moments for them and Zac enjoying the power that he had over his fiancé at this moment in time. As they exploded together with a bang, Zac took his time to look over her sweaty appearance. Her glossy black hair tangled and matted and her flawless skin, red and flushed and her glorious neck red and sore from their love making, but in Zac's eyes she was more beautiful that she could have ever been at that moment and he was so lucky that he was the only person that could ever see her like that and what they had, was so magical it was un-believable.

Zac sighed as he rubbed a soft arm up and down her upper arm that was slung on her pillow sleepily in a loose, flustered fist. Staring down at his exotic beauty he thought back to the first time they kissed, smiling softly as he kissed her button nose. Even though the whole world most likely knew by now, he could never off been more happy and tomorrow they were meeting up with both their parents and of course their friends, and he would tell them even if they knew, he would tell them anyway.

**REVIEWS NOT ALOT WENT ON BUT BELIEVE ME NEXT CHAPTER WILL.**

**SELENA XOXO**


	3. I hope know one saw!

Zanessa's Experience Of Adulthood- I hope know one saw us

Vanessa fidgeted under the gaze of her father as they sat in silence.

"Daddy" she muttered leaning over to touch her father's hand, everyone knew he would be the one that would cause the trouble. She was his little girl, he just had a very hard time baring the fact that she was getting married.

"My little girl's getting married" He mumbled staring off into space.

"Mom" Vanessa shot a 'help me' look to her mother who sighed stroking the strong arms of Greg Hudgens.

"Greg, honey" She said sternly making him snap up, she raised an eyebrow at him making him sigh.

"Congrats guys" He smiled hugging his daughter tight to his chest but giving a respectfully tight hand shake to Zac.

"Well that was awkward..." Zac whispered in Vanessa's ear getting a deep sigh and a pat on the knee, before the carrying on with their separate conversations.

--

"Well thank god that's over." Vanessa muttered to herself as she pulled off the clingy black mid thigh dress. She sighed pulling her hair into a curly bun as she turned on the shower and walked back to the bedroom in a strapless black bra with a matching thong. She smiled at her sleeping fiancé he had been so nervous he had woken up at six o'clock in the morning; she had woken up to him hovering the carpet with the water hover. Grabbing her short black boy shorts and one of Zac's shirts she made her way back to the bathroom, dropping the last two pieces of material from her body onto the floor as she went.

--

"So when are you thinking of having the wedding?" The wedding planner asked curiously as she pulled open her organiser and a calendar to highlight when they wanted the wedding.

"We were hoping about May time?" Zac announced proudly as he interlaced his finger's with Vanessa's smiling.

"Hmm..." she muttered looking at her calendar, "How does May 21st sound?" she smiled at the couple pulling the top of her pink highlighter off, as she waited for the answer.

"What do you think?" Vanessa muttered to Zac looking in his eyes.

"That sounds perfect to me. You?" he smiled caressing her knuckles with his soft padded thumb.

"Yeah that sounds perfect." She smiled nodding at the wedding planner.

"Great, so May 21st is scheduled as the **Bolton's Wedding**" She smiled placing a long pink strip across the word: May 21st. "So what sort of wedding do you want?"

"A traditional wedding" Zac said.

"Yeah not to small but not to big" Vanessa added smiling as she bit the corner of her lip, to stop the grin from spreading.

"Well as soon as we book the reservations we can start with the details." The woman smiled packing up her stuff and pulling out her cell.

"Here is my card." She smiled handing a card to Vanessa. "Please call me if you need anything and I'll see you Tuesday at the Hilton Hotel to look at places for the reception." She smiled. "Bye Zac, Vanessa." She waved a small hand before leaving.

"Bye Miranda." Vanessa called out before turning back to Zac. "I'm so excited!" Vanessa squealed as Zac spun her around laughing.

"So want to get some lunch?" Zac questioned as she was placed down on the floor.

"Absolutely" She giggled as he dragged her out the room and into his car, swiftly locking their door on the way out.

--

"Vanessa?" He yelled out as he walked into the empty house.

"IN THE POOL!" He heard Vanessa yell back, he smiled going out side biting his bottom lip as he watches her do lengths watching the butterfly tattoo on her back float through the clear water.

"Hey" he said as he stripped down to his boxers, climbing into the pool as she swam up to him.

"Hey how were the guys?" She questioned as she wrapped her legs around his waist her covered opening resting on the v on his lower body.

"They're okay, how has my beautiful fiancé been?" He questioned propping her up on the edge of the pool.

"She's been—ooh!" She gasped as he slid his both hands up her legs and widened her legs, grinning he untied the strings on each side of the bottom of her underwear. "Babe... outside?" her eyes widened as he spread her legs wider the feeling of exposure beginning to sting, she whimpered trying to close her legs.

"No," he whispered pushing in a deep long finger into the warm tunnel of her sanctuary place.

"Zac!" She moaned grabbing onto his broad wet shoulders, as he pulled her entrance closer over the edge, he grinned clamping his mouth over hers. Digging his tongue into her mouth trying to fight for power, as he stuck three fingers in grinning into the make-out as she tightened her grip on her shoulders. Vanessa gasped as he placed four fingers in expanding her tunnel; she bucked furiously as he picked up the speed.

"C'mon baby..." He whispered in her ear as he pounded his fingers into her. "Cum for me?" He groaned and smiled as she started to shake releasing.

"I can't believe you did that." She giggled and gasped as he sucked on his fingers before swinging her limp leg over his shoulder and bending down to clean her off her juices. "Your turn" she smirked sexily as she jumped back into the water pulling down his boxers and gesturing for him to sit on the side.

"Van" he gasped as she pumped his thick shaft, jerking him off. "Vane-ssa!" He gasped as she placed her warm mouth over his luggage sucking and pulling at his lolly-pop. "Ergh!" He groaned as she stopped, pulling herself up she stood by the side of him swinging her legs over him till she was sitting painfully close to his shaft. She grinned as he flopped onto his back as she sunk onto him riding him forcefully. "Baby faster please." He moaned grasping her hips to get her to faster.

"Yes!" He screamed as he released she giggled flopping onto him.

"I hope no one saw us?" She bit her lip in worry as she leaned over him smiling as he un did her bikini top just to see the two goddesses hidden behind it.

--

**Please Review. Next Chapter we will skip alot to May the 21****st****! And the chapters will be longer. ******

**Selena!**

**xoxo**


End file.
